


Perdition and Beyond

by TwilightDeLucca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Benny, Angel Dean, Archangel Dean, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, But later in the fic, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel has a wing kink, Crowley and Dean are best friends, Crowley isn't a dick, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean lets him explore said kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Handprint Kink, Human Castiel, Human Samandriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Season, Poor Cas is a total cockslut for Dean, Power Bottom Dean, Samandriel and Dean become friends, Samandriel ships Destiel, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Dean, Sorry Not Sorry, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Was supposed to be a slow burn but I got impatient, Wing Kink, implied rape, reverse!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/pseuds/TwilightDeLucca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel sold his soul for his brother, he didn't expect to get a second chance at life. Nor did he expect to get a pie-loving, beer-drinking, smart-ass, smoking-hot angel in the deal. But that's what he got. And now he has to live with it but doesn't mean he has to like it......right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a reverse fic. Please be kind. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just don't hate it and then leave scathing comments like it's my fault you hate it. Thanks. *bows*

Dean Winchester was having a bad day. Sure he loved being an angel even though most of his siblings were colossal dicks. He also loved Heaven despite it being boring as hell when he wasn't hanging out in his personal Heaven. With his human family. What Dean _hated_ was taking orders from anyone that wasn't his Father or his older brothers Lucifer and Gabriel. Dean would listen to Michael and Raphael but that didn't mean he would obey. At least not right away.

So when Dean saw the pie sitting harmlessly on Michael's desk, he knew the Archangel was going to give him an order he'd most likely hate. "It's apple. You like apple right?" Michael asked. Dean actually pouted. "You know apple pie is my favorite." He grumbled. Michael slid the pie slightly out of Dean's reach when he went for it and that made the dark blond glare.

"I need you to go to Hell with Garrison 8 and retrieve Castiel Novak. He sold his soul to save his brother's life and thus has been granted a second chance at life." Michael said. Dean opened his mouth to protest because his wings were _still_ burned from Hellfire from the last time he went when Michael plunked a case of his favorite beer on the desk next to the pie. Dean whimpered because Michael was being unfair. "Fine. Give me the file." He caved grumpily. Michael slid the file across the desk and Dean read it. Michael kept his triumphant grin to himself.


	2. Rescue Mounted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes it to Hell and hopes to get out before seeing Alastair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is introduced!

Dean glared at his surroundings as soon as he touched down in Hell. "Welcome back Feathers." Crowley drawled. Dean scowled. "Crowley. I'm looking for a human soul. His name would be Castiel Novak." He huffed. Crowley shuddered. "I saw him on Alastair's rack a year ago." He replied. Dean cursed. "Ok. Can you get me to his sector?" He asked. "For a price." Crowley replied. Dean grinned. "Half my pie and beer?" He asked. Crowley laughed. "And a month pass up top." He replied. "Done. Now for the human." Dean agreed. A quick kiss and Crowley held up his end of the deal.

"Alastair's lair." Crowley said quietly. "Thanks. Meet me at the Roadhouse when you get topside. I'll bring pie and beer. The pass goes into effect now." Dean whispered back. Crowley nodded and vanished. Dean drew his angel blade and crept into Alastair's domain.

Dean found Castiel and sighed in mild annoyance. "Well well well. Dean my boy. How good of you to visit." Alastair's slimy voice leered. "First off I'm not your boy douche bag. And second, you have something Heaven wants." Dean spat. "How are your magnificent wings angel-boy?" Alastair sneered. Dean stiffened. "Fine. They healed nicely as soon as Jassiel healed them with her Grace." He replied smugly. Alastair pouted. "What a shame. Oh well. What is it that Heaven requires?" He sighed self-sufferingly. "Castiel Novak. His selfless sacrifice has granted him a second chance at life." Dean replied as he gripped his angel blade tightly.

"No. Pick another. That soul is my personal soul." Alastair said. Dean silently chewed Michael out for giving him this mission. "Not anymore he ain't. Don't make me call Daddy." He growled. Alastair's face darkened and Dean grinned. "Fine. Take him." He said airily.

Dean got the whimpering raven haired man down off the rack and smiled. The green-eyed angel rebuilt Castiel's body for him, erasing the marks from the Hellhounds and making it inhabitable again. "See ya soon Kid." Dean said kindly before a burning pain on Castiel's right shoulder sent him screaming into consciousness once again.


	3. Topside Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is topside once again where he finally meets his savior at the Roadhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Roadhouse is a Hunter's bar but Ellen also caters to the Supernatural community. Well the members that are willing to assist Hunters in their work. The 'Good Monsters' as they're termed.

Castiel couldn't remember how he got in the grave but when he slept at night, green eyes haunted his dreams. "Are you ok Cas? You've been whimpering in your sleep every night." Samandriel Novak asked worriedly. "Yeah. Just dreams of Hell." Castiel replied. Samandriel nodded. "We should get back to hunting things then. Maybe that'll help you forget." He said. Castiel shrugged and obediently got ready.

"Castiel is your new charge. Orders from Dad." Lucifer said. Dean sighed. "Ok." He replied. "No trouble?" Lucifer asked. "Nope. No trouble." Dean replied. He headed to Earth and met up with Crowley. Incidentally, Castiel and his brother were at the Roadhouse as well.

"Feathers." Crowley greeted. "Hey Crowley. I brought the goods." Dean grinned. Crowley grinned back and the two dug into the pie first. "So you succeeded?" He asked. "Yeah. He's over there with the kid I'm assuming is his brother." Dean replied. Crowley nodded. "Should be fun when he sees the mark." He chuckled. Dean's grin was a little evil. "Oh yeah." He agreed. "Oh dear. We've been spotted by our fair Hunters." Crowley pouted. "Relax. They're not going to kill us." Dean scoffed. "How are you so sure?" Crowley demanded. Dean grinned. "I know because Ellen doesn't let people fight in her establishment." He replied.

The green-eyed angel watched as Castiel and his brother came to their table. "Hello." Samandriel said in a cheerful voice. "Hiya kiddo." Dean chirped. Crowley choked on his pie to hide his laughter. Dean calmly smacked his back and took a swig of beer. "You look familiar." Castiel accused Dean. "I should." Dean replied. "Why?" Castiel demanded. "How does the phrase go again Crowley?" Dean asked his friend. "Something about Perdition." Crowley coughed. "Ah yes. I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." Dean said brightly. "How is that possible?" Castiel asked. "Just like there are demons, there are angels." Dean replied. "And you mean to tell me that you're an angel?" Castiel snorted. "Yup. Angel of Friday, beer drinkers, pie eaters, and rebels." Dean replied. "Hah. Angels don't even exist and God doesn't care about us." Castiel sneered.

Dean froze in the middle of eating another bite of pie. "Oh you've done it now." Crowley sighed. Dean calmly put his fork down and got to his feet. "'Scuse us for a moment." He said to the younger Novak. Samandriel nodded and Dean dragged Castiel outside by his trench coat. Even if the ravenette wanted to resist he couldn't because Dean was _way_ stronger than he was.

"Is he going to be ok?" Samandriel asked the demon. "Yeah he'll be fine. Feathers won't hurt him." Crowley replied. "Oh ok then." The younger Novak nodded. The two returned to the table after a few minutes and Dean sat back down whistling some song. Crowley smirked and they resumed eating pie and drinking beer.


	4. Mating Season is Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean _hates_ mating season with every fiber of his being. So where does he go to escape? Earth of course. He thanks his Father that Earth is neutral ground during mating season otherwise, he'd probably kill his siblings.

Dean paled as he noted the very hungry looks some of the angels were giving him. 'Mating season. Fuck no.' He thought as he winged it to Earth before any of his crazy siblings tried to corner him into mating.

"Dean." Crowley greeted the annoyed angel. "Crowley." Dean growled. "Already?" Crowley asked sympathetically. "Yup. So I'm gonna hang out with the Novaks until it's over." Dean replied disgustedly. Crowley noticed the dark blond's fingers twitching but didn't let him know he knew. Dean got twitchy during mating season because Angels declared open season on one another like they were savages rather than higher beings. The demon also knew it was from his brief journey to Hell when Lucifer was transferring his power over Hell to Crowley. Dean had nearly been forced to mate with Alastair. The demon shuddered. He hated that demon very much.

"They're sleeping. Watched over them like you asked." Crowley said in a mild tone. "Thanks. You can go now. I got it covered." Dean replied calmly. Crowley left and Dean flew inside their room. "Hi." Samandriel greeted. "Samandriel." Dean greeted back. The lithe brunette sat down in front of the angel and studied him. "You're uncomfortable." He stated. "Yeah. It's mating season." Dean replied. "I'm confused." Samandriel said.

Dean let a sigh escape. "Heaven and Hell go through a mating season. Where every sense is compounded with the goal being to find a mate or a good fuck. I've managed to remain unmated and unfucked. But only because I hide down here on Earth. Father declared Earth as neutral ground. No angel can chase another angel down here with the intent to mate or fuck. Likewise, if a demon chased an angel here with the same intentions, said angel can smite said demon without consequence. Because I am one of the few angels that have been unmolested thus far, I have to keep my guard up." He explained. "So angels and demons need love too?" Samandriel asked. "Pfft! If only that were the case! I'd be mated by now!" Dean laughed bitterly. "I don't understand." Samandriel said.

"In the beginning, yes angels mated for love. We were even allowed to mate with demons and humans. Both parties had to agree but it could be done. That was Father's stipulation if we mated outside of our fellow angels. Well after Noah's Ark happened, Father outlawed mating with humans unless our vessels were the same gender as the human we wished to mate with. No Nephilim if both of you have a uterus or a dick. So make up for that, the Angel Council convinced Dad to set aside a month every year for an open season. And all that means is if you can catch it you can mate it or fuck it. Without getting punished. But by that same token, your prey can turn on you and suffer no consequences either." Dean explained. "Have you ever tried to mate?" Samandriel asked. "No. I find my siblings to be undesirable." Dean replied.

Samandriel nodded. "I would find my siblings undesirable if I knew they could basically rape me at any time." He agreed. Dean snorted and smirked. "After I actually cut one of my brothers' junk off with my angel blade, they only look now." He said. Samandriel laughed, waking Castiel.


	5. A Lull in the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sees the mark!

The strangled scream shocked both men awake. "What the fucking hell is this?!" Castiel shrieked as he stormed out of the bathroom and pointed at the hand print on his shoulder. "Oh that's where I gripped you in Hell." Dean replied sleepily. Mating season always wiped him out. "But how did it manifest on my _skin_?!" Castiel snarled. Dean blinked slowly trying to keep up. "S'where my Grace touched your soul. My mark on your soul." He mumbled absently. Castiel scowled as Dean drifted off to sleep again. "I thought Angels didn't sleep." He growled as he shook the blond Angel awake.

"Normally no but once a year, I do sleep. I even dream." Dean grumbled as he glared sleepily. Castiel returned the glare and Dean huffed. "Your shitty attitude toward me is getting really old." He snapped. Castiel snorted. "Poor baby." He sneered. "Please calm down Cas. Dean's not having a good day." Samandriel called bracingly. Castiel snorted again. "So? I spent two years in fucking Hell!" He sneered. "Samandriel go wait outside. I'll let you know when it's safe to come back inside." Dean said calmly. Samandriel nodded and obeyed quickly. He'd warned his brother.

Once the younger Novak was gone, Dean flared his wings and Grace. "You should keep in mind Castiel Novak that I raised you from Hell and I can throw your ungrateful ass back in! Alastair would jump for joy to have you back in his possession." He snarled as his carefully controlled temper flared. Castiel balked at the outright dominant display. "I.....I'm sorry. You're right. Please forgive me." He stammered.

Samandriel was glad to see Castiel was unharmed. What had him confused was his submissive behavior. "Cas?" He asked in a hesitant voice. "I'm fine brother. I was just apologizing for my rude behavior." Castiel assured the younger Novak. Dean was curled up in the bed Castiel was sleeping in previously. The green-eyed angel was face down in the pillow. "W-what happened?" Samandriel asked. "Dean put me in my place and I apologized." Castiel replied.

Dean woke up feeling much better than when he went to sleep. He yawned and stretched lazily. "I'll be back. I need to go check in with Michael and make sure he doesn't need me for anything." Dean said cheerfully. "Be careful." Samandriel replied. Dean nodded and disappeared as the brothers were leaving for another case.


	6. Dean Slipped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean forgot to be careful so he paid the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is non-consensual sex in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, please skip it. Thank you.

Dean frowned as he set down in Hell. He wondered why Lucifer hadn't personally assigned him this task. Naomi had said that he'd be pleased if he returned to find that Dean had done this for him. But Dean wasn't so sure. Michael had warned him to never fully trust Naomi but....she did say Michael had given it the okay. After all, he knew exactly where Crowley was so all he had to do was fly in and deliver the file and leave as soon as he was finished.

Dean cursed when he walked into the room and the doors slammed shut. "So nice of you to drop by angel-boy." Alastair said cheerfully. "Where's Crowley? I'm in a bit of a rush here." Dean demanded. Alastair stalked toward him and Dean gulped silently. "That pompous Scottish dick isn't here right now. It's just you and me precious." He replied. Dean's back met the wall and he tried to fly off. "No no no Dean. I took measures to prevent you from escaping this time." Alastair tutted as he caged Dean against the wall. The green-eyed angel swallowed and tried to duck under the demon's arm but Alastair grabbed a fistful of feathers and slammed him to the floor. Dean yelped in pain and tried to hit him with his other wing only for it to be pinned by Alastair's knee. "Fight if you think you can escape but I assure you Dean, it'll only make it worse for you." He cooed.

Dean went slack under Alastair in the hopes that he'd relax just enough that he could buck him off and make a run for it. Alastair smiled wickedly and ran his fingers through Dean's feathers. "Good boy." He praised. Dean growled helplessly and tried to throw the heavier demon off his back. He gasped in pain when Alastair actually tore a few feathers out. "Behave Dean. This doesn't have to hurt too badly." He scolded. "Go jump in a vat of holy water you stupid prick." Dean snarled. Alastair smiled delightedly. "I'm so glad you've decided to put up a fight Dean. It's so much better when you have to take by force what you want." He cooed. Dean's eyes widened and he struggled with renewed energy to be free.

Dean's agonized screams shook the walls of the room as Alastair buried himself to the hilt without anything to ease the way or any warning so that Dean could at least use some Grace to make it painless. He could feel the blood from his vessel easing the way but it still hurt. Dean tried to twist around so that he could smite Alastair with his Grace but the demon grabbed a fistful of feathers again and slammed Dean's chest to the floor. The green-eyed angel didn't make it easy for Alastair to get a good grip on his hips either, flapping his wings just as the demon went to grab him to hold him still. The demon got angry and held Dean's chest flat to the ground with one hand as he finally got purchase on his hip with the other and plowed him into the floor. Dean's pained wails were abruptly cut off when Alastair shoved his face into the carpet. "Shut up and take it like a man Dean. You should've known better than to trust Naomi of all people." He snarled as he continued to pound into the dark blond. Alastair groaned as he orgasmed inside the struggling angel. 

Alastair straightened his clothes when he was finished and smiled charmingly. "Perhaps next time, I'll mark you." He said with a smirk. Dean kept his face turned away from the demon and Alastair huffed. "If I ever see you again Alastair, I'll fucking smite you." He rasped quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't my best work. It's a pretty crappy rape chapter but I did the best I could.


	7. I'm (Not) Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean manages to make it back to Castiel and Samandriel but he is _not_ ok at all.

Dean stumbled when he landed but didn't fall. The feathers Alastair tore out had been replaced as soon as he escaped the room he'd been imprisoned in. Dean used his Grace to heal himself before he entered the motel room the Novak brothers were holed up in. "Where the hell have you been? We've been praying to you for over an hour!" Castiel snarled as soon as Dean appeared. The dark blond angel ignored the angry ravenette and focused on Samandriel instead. "You look like crap." The brunette stated. Dean nodded silently. "I feel like it too. Do you mind if I take a shower?" He asked. "Not at all." Samandriel replied as the two tuned out the furious ranting from Castiel. "Thanks." Dean shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself.

"Clearly you are blind Castiel." Samandriel snapped as soon as he heard the water start up. "What the hell are you talking about Samandriel?" Castiel snapped back. "Something happened that kept Dean from answering our prayers. Now instead of being a dick perhaps you could show some fucking compassion!" Samandriel snarled. Castiel looked startled because his younger brother never used obscenities. He felt it was disrespectful. Dean hesitated as he followed a cloud of steam out of the bathroom. "Sorry I didn't hear your prayers. I was in Hell." He mumbled. "What were you doing in Hell? I thought you hated it down there." Castiel sneered. Dean glared and the lights flickered in the room for a moment. "I _do_. But when I'm given an order to go down there and deliver paperwork, I do as I'm told." He growled.

Samandriel tried to placate the arguing men but Castiel wouldn't have any of that. "Then if you hate it so fucking much then why did you even bother going?" He demanded. "Because when I got there, it was a fucking trap ok?! I couldn't come to your aid because the room had been designed to trap an angel and I fucking walked right into it!" Dean snarled. "Please calm down." Samandriel pleaded. "How is it that you're an angel who should know better, you still stupidly walked into an obvious trap?" Castiel sneered, ignoring his brother. "Get the fuck out Samandriel. I think it's time I reminded your brother of his fucking place." Dean growled angrily. Samandriel didn't have to be told twice. He got the hell out like he was told.


	8. Dean's Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel figures out what happened in Hell with only a hinted explanation from Dean.

A few weeks after Dean and Castiel had their little fight, the Novak brothers were back on the road once again. They were headed out to deal with a case in Nebraska that might be a pagan god or a pissed off spirit. The dark haired brothers were silent for the moment. "Cas......I don't know what's got you in such a pissy mood toward Dean but can't you relax? He does his absolute best to help us when he's around. And you know that if he could have, he would have answered our prayers a few weeks ago." Samandriel finally spoke. Castiel huffed but didn't sneer at his brother. "It wasn't the lack of answer that bothered me Samandriel." He said finally after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Then what was it?" Samandriel asked in frustration. "It was the way he looked when he came back. Like......like he was worse than the lowest low-life in existence. That even demons were better than he was. And it pissed me off because he's a fucking Angel. He shouldn't have to look like that." Castiel replied hesitantly. "It doesn't help when you throw attitude at him and make him feel worse for whatever happened. Dean might be our personal Angel but he still has duties to attend to in Heaven. We're not his number one priority. And you can't judge him for that." Samandriel said.

"Actually you guys _are_ my number one priority. I don't have to do anything in Heaven that I don't want to do. But when I thought Lucifer gave me the assignment, I agreed because he is one of my favorite brothers." Dean's soft voice sounded from the back seat. Castiel swerved in shock and Samandriel grabbed the seat for dear life. "Fuck! Wear a goddamned bell or something!" Castiel gasped. "Don't blaspheme." Dean retorted. "Sorry." Castiel mumbled. "So if I may, what happened while you were in Hell where you couldn't answer our prayers?" Samandriel asked. Dean hesitated for a moment.

"I was tricked by a bitch of an Angel named Naomi. She told me that Lucifer asked me to deliver some paperwork to Crowley. I thought it was rather odd since Crowley's on vacation up here. But she said Lucifer asked so I went ahead and did it anyway. It's not like anyone else would be able to read it anyway since Crowley and I have a very unique encryption code system. When I got to Crowley's office, the wards to keep Angels trapped activated and I couldn't leave." He answered haltingly, as if he'd rather not say anything at all. "So this Naomi chick kept you trapped in Crowley's office so we could get our asses kicked by some crazy witch?" Castiel demanded. "No. She made a deal with Alastair. To keep me trapped in Crowley's office." Dean replied slowly. 

Samandriel's eyes widened as he recalled a conversation he'd had with the blond angel about when God first declared that once a year it was open season on any unmated Angels. Being that he was more......compassionate than his brother could be at times, it was no wonder he figured it out. "No wonder the first thing you asked for was a shower." Samandriel said quietly. Dean nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty bad." He agreed.


	9. Samandriel Spills the Beans! (or where Samandriel has an oops moment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to continue his tradition of fucking random people from random bars. Needless to say it doesn't end too well. Crowley finds this funny as hell and decides to travel with the Novak brothers and their Angel for the two weeks left of his pass topside.
> 
> When Samandriel accidentally lets slip that Alastair raped Dean, Castiel hits the roof (figuratively of course) and Crowley explains what led up to it.

Dean was away in Heaven working on whatever it was that he did when he wasn't with the brothers. Castiel was at a bar and Samandriel was left to his own devices for once. "Hello Little Novak." Crowley appeared in the room. "Hey Crowley. You bored too?" Samandriel asked as he picked his head up off the table. "Quite. And you're amazingly good company for a Hunter." Crowley replied.  
Samandriel sighed as he heard Castiel arrive with a giggling woman on his arm. "Here we go again." He muttered as Crowley beat him at poker yet again. The brunette pouted and Crowley grinned.  
"He's got no clue does he?" Crowley asked after a few minutes where the two disgusted men listened to what sounded like Castiel attempting to suck his companion's soul out through her mouth. "No." Samandriel replied.  
"Son of a bitch!" Castiel cursed a few minutes later. Samandriel and Crowley exchanged a look and shrugged. Castiel came in alone and the two hid relieved grins. "What happened?" Samandriel asked, ever the concerned little brother.  
"I was gonna seal the deal you know but then she grabbed my arm where that fucking handprint is and I just......I wasn't feeling it anymore!" Castiel huffed in reply. "Oh how terrible. However will you survive one night without getting laid?" Crowley muttered sarcastically. Samandriel snorted loudly as he fought off the urge to die laughing.  
Castiel shot a bitch face at the Hell King that Crowley ignored and Samandriel frowned. "Crowley I have a question for you." He said slowly. "Alright. Shoot." Crowley replied.  
"Dean was in your neck of the woods a few days ago. He took some paperwork to your office because Naomi made a deal with Alastair to trap him." Samandriel started, forgetting his brother was even in the room as he sought to inform the demon of his underling's wrong doing.  
Crowley shrugged. "It happens from time to time. One of those feathery twats upstairs gets their feathers ruffled the wrong way and takes it out on some innocent bystander." He replied. Samandriel shook his head. "This went beyond that I think." He said.  
"Not to sound rude but what's your question?" Crowley cut in. "Why did Alastair rape Dean?" Samandriel asked. Silence reigned in the hotel room as both Castiel and Crowley processed what was just said. Luckily, the demon recovered first before the human could.  
"When Lucifer and I first began to meet with the intention of transferring power over Hell, Dean was his PA. He is a Seraph and as such was tasked with making sure things went smoothly during the transition. So naturally Dean would be the ideal Angel to bring along. Anyway, from what I learned over the centuries of knowing Dean, Alastair had managed to catch Dean off guard and attempted to force a mating mark on him. Dean fought him off though it wasn't easy and flew for Heaven. His wings were injured in the process and he had to go to an Angel Healer to get them fixed. Since then, I believe it has been Alastair's primary goal to acquire the angel. It has become something of an obsessive past-time for the arch demon." Crowley explained as if he were giving an impromptu lecture on some strange subject matter. 

"I'm sorry but I thought you just said that a _demon_ raped an _angel_." Castiel spoke up. Samandriel had the grace to look ashamed of himself. "I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled. Before his slightly unstable brother could comment, Dean appeared in the middle of the room looking especially harassed.

"Castiel we need to talk." Dean said ominously. Samandriel and Crowley quickly vacated the premises, the later taking former on a jaunt across the country. "We most certainly do." Castiel agreed with a harsh edge to his voice as well.


	10. Bonded?! What the FUCK?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which poor Castiel learns that as long as he belongs to Dean he will never be able to 'seal the deal' again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank the people that gave me the comment that I should break my paragraphs up a little more. I didn't realize I was writing in such bulk. I also wanted to thank the commenter that told me to make each person speaking into a new paragraph. I do hope that I have done your sage advice justice.

Castiel jerked his head toward the table that Crowley and Samandriel vacated not even two minutes ago and the angel sat in the seat Crowley vacated while Castiel took his brother's chair.

"Would you like to go first then?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head no. "Go ahead." He replied. Dean nodded sharply and leveled the ravenette with a dark stare.

The green-eyed angel made sure to keep eye contact with the human as he spoke. "When I raised you from Perdition, I left my hand print branded on your arm. That mark goes all the way down to your very soul. It was not a deliberate thing but I accidentally bonded a little of my grace to your soul. The mark is a symbol of that. Every time one of your skanks male _or_ female touches it, I get a little taste of what you're doing and feeling. It's very uncomfortable." Dean said calmly.

The only thing Castiel latched onto at the moment was that Dean said they were bonded. "What?! We're _bonded_?! Like married?!" He shrieked in disbelief and some anger.

Dean put his face in his hands and resisted the very human urge to bang his head on the table. "No you moron. That's not exactly it." He growled. Scrubbing his face, Dean looked up and sighed in a put-upon manner. "We're not married. However, you will no longer be able to 'seal the deal' as it were. Not because your dick is broken before you open your mouth and say something stupid but because that little bit of my grace changed you a little." He said with what he hoped was a calm tone of voice.

Castiel nodded. "Ok. I guess that explains a lot. So we're bonded you said. What does that mean?" He asked curiously. Dean relaxed now that Castiel was no longer being hostile.

"It means that you stand out to me more than any other human on the planet. I will hear your prayers above all others. I will feel your feelings above all others. I will hear especially strong thoughts if they are about me as long as they're from you. I will be able to find you through the bond." Dean replied. He looked relieved that the ravenette wasn't going to fight him on the information.

"Will I be able to do the same? I mean not the prayers obviously but everything else. Will it be a two-way street?" Castiel asked softly.  
"Our bond is a profound one. I don't know for sure if you will be able to feel anything from me given that we are not fully bonded." Dean replied uncertainly.


	11. How could you let that filth touch you? (or in which Castiel can't human sometimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dean has gotten the bond out of the way, Castiel rips into him for what happened in Hell.

"Right then. Now that the bond thing is out of the way, we need to talk about what Samandriel let slip." Castiel said grimly.  
Dean sighed and debated on whether or not he wanted to pretend Castiel didn't exist in that moment or if he wanted to tell the brat to mind his own fucking business.

Dean sighed tiredly and decided that he could always leave if he didn't want to hear what the ravenette had to say. "Right. Hell. Well like I said earlier I got trapped because Alastair and Naomi made a deal. I didn't know what the deal entailed until I got to Hell to deliver papers to Crowley." He said. "How could you allow that filthy creature to touch you like that?" Castiel snapped. Dean resisted the urge to strangle Castiel with all his might. "How does anyone allow themselves to be raped? It's not about permission. Alastair knew I would be weakened by the wards. He banked on it. I couldn't access my angel blade or I'd have nipped it in the bud before he could touch me. I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you anyway. You have made it quite clear that I am nothing but an unwanted side effect from your stint in Hell." He said.

Dean left Castiel gaping like a stunned fish just as Crowley and Samandriel returned from their trip. The two wisely refrained from asking what happened. "See you lads in the morning. I'll be joining you on your road trip for the last two weeks of my vacation." Crowley said before disappearing as well. Samandriel rounded in his brother. "What did you do Castiel?!" He demanded. Castiel sighed. "I think I messed up. I think I messed up badly." He replied uncertainly.


	12. Calling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel realizes that being ignored hurts. He fears that Dean is done and Samandriel seeks to fix his mistake.

Castiel sighed tiredly as he actually let Samandriel drive for once without putting up a big fuss. "What's wrong Castiel? You've been sighing like some pining damsel for the past two hours." The brunette finally asked.

Castiel glared at his brother for a moment before sighing again. "I miss Dean." He mumbled eventually.

Samandriel hid a grin. "Why don't you shoot him a prayer and see if he'll come to you?" He asked.

Castiel pouted. "I have been praying to him since he left. He's ignoring my prayers." He replied sullenly. The raven haired Hunter refused to take anyone home since Dean informed him about the mark.

Samandriel hated to see his brother upset but he felt that he deserved it for his bad behavior. "Has it ever occurred to you that you hurt Dean by treating him so badly? It's not his fault that he was forced to watch over us. It's not his fault that some psychotic nutty demon is obsessed with him. Since he has met us, Dean has done nothing but try to help us without asking for anything in return." He said quietly.

Castiel nodded. "I know. And I repaid his kindness by being a colossal dick. Just like his siblings." He responded miserably.

Samandriel felt bad for his brother but again, he felt that Castiel deserved to suffer a little. However, the brunette also felt bad for causing the argument between them in the first place by opening his mouth.

"Don't feel so bad Sammy. Feathers isn't sulking or anything. He's just been really busy up top lately. I hear that Michael and the other Archangels are cleaning house so to speak. When Lucifer caught wind of what happened with Dean and Alastair, he asked Feathers about it and was not very pleased when he got the details." Crowley said from the backseat as he suddenly appeared.

Samandriel smiled in welcome when he heard the demon's voice but Castiel glared at him. "Wear a fucking bell!" He snarled. Samandriel laughed softly.

"Dean? I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even giving a damn right now but please come down here. I want to speak to you." Samandriel prayed softly.

Dean arrived bloody and tired. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. We're in the middle of a civil war up in Heaven right now." He yawned. "I'm sorry I told your secret before you were ready for it to be told." Samandriel said. "It's fine kiddo. Don't worry about it." Dean replied.

"Castiel misses you." Samandriel said hesitantly, almost afraid to broach the subject. "Oh?" Dean hummed. Samandriel nodded. "He's been in a mood since you left him after your conversation. I think he feels bad for what he said to you." He replied.

"And he can't tell me this himself?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "It's not that. He's afraid that you hate him now. And we both know that when you two are together in the same room, you two can't seem to get along. Or rather Castiel is awkward and can't human." Samandriel replied. Dean chuckled. "Perhaps we're long overdue for another talk." He mused.


	13. Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean and Castiel _finally_ reach an understanding with one another.

Castiel looked up when Samandriel and Crowley returned from a food run with Dean in tow. He couldn't decide if he wanted to say hello or ignore him the way he had ignored Castiel. Samandriel took the choice out of his hands.

"You two should talk. Crowley and I will be elsewhere. But don't worry. We'll be back when one of you calls to let us know it's all clear." Samandriel said briskly. Castiel shot him a look that was half thanks and half brotherly hate. Samandriel shot him a return look that was equal parts smug and brotherly love. Just to annoy the raven haired Hunter of course.

Once the two were gone, Castiel faced Dean with a look equivalent of a man going to his death in olden England. "So um......I remembered what you said about the bond and I've abstained from nightly company." The blue-eyed man blurted. Dean raised an eyebrow. "That's what you wanted to say?" He asked. Castiel blushed furiously. "No." He mumbled.

Dean waited as patiently as he could. "I realize that my behavior toward you has been.......very......uh.......disrespectful and I um wanted to apologize for it." Castiel spoke haltingly.

Dean smiled and that made Castiel relax. "It's not ok but I do forgive you. I understand how stressful Hunting can be. Believe me. I'm an angel of the Lord and I try not to lie since we're supposed to be setting examples for you babies down here." He half teased.

Castiel was glad that Dean wasn't angry at him anymore. "I'm glad you're not angry. And we're not babies." He said. Dean laughed. "You are babies. Well to angels and demons you are." He replied.

"So we're ok?" Castiel asked. Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We're ok." He confirmed. Castiel sighed in relief and raised an eyebrow when Dean sidled closer. "What?" He asked.

Dean grinned as he wrapped his hand around Castiel's arm, unconsciously fitting his hand into his mark. "I wanna show you something really cool." He replied.

Castiel only had time to shudder at the contact before Dean spread his invisible wings and they were gone.


	14. Is this our first date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel is confused and Dean doesn't exactly help.

Castiel gaped when Dean landed them outside of the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame building. "What is this?" He asked. Dean grinned. "It's one of my favorite places to go when I'm Earthside." He replied.

Dean and Castiel took in the displays inside the building with the angel eagerly giving a brief history of each and every exhibit they came to. Castiel didn't really like rock but he wasn't about to tell the angel and ruin the atmosphere of truce the two had finally gotten to.

"And _this_ is my favorite exhibit of all time." Dean said reverently as they stopped in front of the Led Zeppelin shrine. Castiel smiled at the look of joy on Dean's face and silently followed him into the room. "Tell me about it." He said.

Dean lit up as he began to talk, using exaggerated hand motions at times, making Castiel think that he could eventually come to like the angel. As more than what he was currently.

Dean and Castiel ended their trip at a diner a few blocks from the museum with burgers and fries. Dean told Castiel to refrain from drinking in order to make the return trip less traumatic for the ravenette.

When Castiel and Dean arrived back at the hotel, the blue-eyed Hunter frowned for a moment before turning to the blond angel with an adorable (in Dean's opinion so there!) head tilt. "What?" Dean questioned. "Um so was this like a date or something?" Castiel asked. Dean laughed. "Only if you wanted it to be." He replied with a wink. Samandriel and Crowley appeared just as Dean disappeared, leaving Castiel blushing and confused.


	15. Dean gets a Garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer informs Dean that Alastair has been dealt with.

Dean was lounging on Samandriel's bed while the younger Novak brother in question and Crowley were engaged in an intense game of chess when the dark blond angel suddenly stiffened. "What's wrong?" Samandriel asked. "A visit from On High." Crowley replied boredly.

Dean relaxed and even got to his feet when Lucifer appeared in the room. "You're one difficult angel to track down you know." The dark haired angel complained. Dean grinned. "It's better that way Luce. If I'm harder to find, I'm harder to give stupid assignments to." He replied. Lucifer rolled his eyes fondly and huffed. "That's not why I'm here Dean." He said. "Then why _are_ you here?" Dean asked.

"I'm here, because of the incident with Alastair in Hell." Lucifer replied in a self-suffering manner. "What about it?" Dean asked in a neutral voice. "Alastair has been punished accordingly. By me. The incident is now history. Forgotten history but history nonetheless. Naomi has also been punished for her hand in the mess. So you don't have to worry about coming and going from Heaven any longer. You've been assigned to my garrison so Michael is no longer your superior officer. Later. I'm late for a date." Lucifer replied. The archangel disappeared and Dean sighed.

"What's that mean?" Samandriel asked. "I'm a Seraph as you know. That means that I'm usually an independent angel. Michael is the archangel in charge of independent angels. Meaning that he is the leader of any angel without a garrison. I was assigned to Lucifer's garrison meaning that he's my superior now. Any assignments, orders, or anything else has to go through him for approval or rejection." Dean explained. "Ah." Samandriel hummed.

"Yeah. Now you guys may not know this or even care, Crowley, but Lucifer is actually a pretty laid back and even lazy commander. He does as he wishes and his garrison members usually do the same. However, don't let that fool you. He is one of the best commanders in Heaven. His garrison has a very high success rate and a very low casualty rate. So in that regard, his garrison is a favorite among warrior angels." Dean said as he flopped back down on Samandriel's bed. Crowley rolled his eyes. "Yes and he's easy-going, and beautiful, and perfect. Blah-de-blah-blah." He said sarcastically. Dean laughed.


	16. Castiel is losing his mind!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to mess with Castiel and Crowley and Samandriel enjoy the show. Until they don't anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace abuse for the purpose of sexual activity.
> 
> Also, sorry for the long period of no update. Life is a bag of dicks. Like angels sometimes.

Dean appeared in the latest motel room and smiled cheerfully. Over the past few weeks, he and Castiel had reached a place where they were friends. But Dean was rather bored with no assignments. 

Castiel jumped when he felt ghostly fingers trail gently down the side of his neck. "Samandriel is this hotel haunted?" He asked. 

"No. I don't think so. Why?" Samandriel replied in confusion. Crowley snickered quietly as he watched Dean stare at Castiel intently. 

Castiel frowned then gasped softly when he felt phantom fingers tweak one of his nipples. He blushed when his little brother looked at him worriedly.

Dean raised an eyebrow when Samandriel looked at him curiously. Samandriel's eyes widened and he grinned when Dean winked at him. The younger Novak decided to keep quiet and let whatever it was happen. 

Castiel had just relaxed when he felt those invisible fingers play with his nipples until they were hard and a little achy. The raven haired Hunter did his best not to moan at the pleasure/pain. 

His eyes widened when he felt those invisible fingers slide down his stomach and into his jeans. 'This is _not_ happening to me! Oh my God it _is_ happening to me!' Castiel thought in shock.

Samandriel and Crowley had their eyes firmly glued to the cards in their hands so that they wouldn't give the game away by laughing but the younger Novak still had to bite his lip when Castiel made a noise better suited to a wounded baby seal than a human male. 

"Food!" Samandriel yelped when Castiel moaned like a whore. Crowley nodded eagerly and the two bolted from the room. Dean chuckled darkly as he wiggled his fingers slightly and Castiel moaned again. 

Wide, unfocused blue eyes darkened when he felt more phantom fingers circle his rim teasingly. Castiel arched up into the touch and Dean couldn't resist any longer. "Does it feel good?" He asked roughly.

Castiel turned his head toward the angel and tried to tell him to stop so he could yell at him but then Dean's invisible fingers squeezed his balls lightly and his jaw dropped with a moan that would make a porn star jealous. 

The fingers teasing his hole were making it hard for the raven haired hunter to think and that suited the angel just fine. "I did some thinking while I was up in Heaven. And I thought to myself that it wasn't very fair of me to deny you sexual release just because I could feel you when one of your partners touched the brand. So I decided that because it's my fault you're on a dry streak, I'll take care of you myself. We're friends now so I can at least do this." Dean said softly as he watched Castiel squirm in his chair. 

"Naked!" Castiel managed to squeak and Dean smiled in delight. "Hey that's an idea! You don't wanna ruin your clothes." He said agreeably. Castiel gasped when air touched his bare skin and Dean went on with his grace assault on his body. 

Castiel's back bowed and he released a hoarse shriek when Dean's phantom touch found his prostate. Dean grinned and proceeded to rub the little bundle of nerves he'd found with no mercy. Castiel was leaking at this point. "Do you want me to touch you for real?" Dean asked curiously. 

"I'm almost there! I need more!" Castiel whined desperately as he fucked himself on Dean's grace trying to get off. Dean nodded decisively and walked over to stand behind the writhing human. "You look so beautiful like this Cas. All debauched and begging for my touch like a dirty little slut. Fucking yourself on my grace. Absolutely beautiful. And you're so desperate right now that I could put one tangible finger on you and you'd cum screaming like a cheap whore wouldn't you? Yea you would. I wanna hear you when you fall apart. So cum for me Cas. Now." He growled against the shell of the ravenette's ear as he wrapped his hand around the handprint on Castiel's shoulder. 

Castiel screamed as he had the most powerful orgasm in his entire life. His body nearly fell out of the chair and would have if not for Dean holding him in place. The blond angel watched with bright eyes as the wrecked hunter slowly came back to himself and smiled smugly.

"Holy _fuck_." Castiel panted hoarsely. Dean laughed softly. "Maybe next time if you're good." He replied cheekily. Castiel laughed a little roughly and Dean cleaned him up with a warm cloth he literally willed into existence. To keep Samandriel from being traumatized. Because if not for that, Dean would leave Castiel just like he was since he felt the hunter looked even more beautiful covered in the orgasm that _he_ caused.


	17. Dating Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the rather impromptu grace fucking Castiel received, Dean decided that making an honest man out of the raven haired hunter was his solution to mating season for good. Also, Crowley's vacation is over and he is officially back in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. I make no apologies for this chapter.

Dean appeared in the latest motel room where the Novak brothers had just returned from a simple salt and burn. "Hey Cas, Samandriel." He greeted the tired brothers. "Hello Dean." The brothers said in unison.

"You guys look like shit." Dean stated bluntly. Samandriel slumped toward the shower while Castiel gave the angel a bitch face. "Of course we look like shit. We were on a case." He snipped. Dean ignored the surly attitude loftily as he slapped his palm none too gently on Castiel's forehead. "There. All better. We're leaving. Give Samandriel a heads up so we can go." He ordered.

Bitch face in full swing, Castiel banged on the wall. "Samandriel! Dean is human-knapping me. We may or may not return." He called. "Have fun and use protection!" Samandriel yelled back. Castiel's bitch face deepened and Dean bit back an amused snort. "C'mon Cas. It'll be fun. I'll even feed you." He said cheerfully.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked curiously as soon as they landed. "We are in Forth Worth, Texas." Dean replied cheerfully. He was dressed differently than usual as well. "What are we doing in Texas Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean only winked and pulled the startled raven haired hunter along with him.

"Is this a garden?" Castiel asked. "Yes. It's a botanical garden. The Fort Worth Botanical Garden to be precise." Dean replied. Castiel looked amazed at the sheer size and beauty of the plant life around them.

"How did you know I liked this sort of thing?" Castiel asked curiously. Dean smiled as he took in the beautiful sight as well. "Samandriel told me that you liked gardening and I wanted to take you on a date that you'd like rather than a date _I_ would like to go on." He replied.

"Thank you Dean. This makes me very happy." Castiel smiled. Dean smiled back and let Castiel pull him around to look at the different plants.

After the two looked around the gardens all day, Dean took the two of them to a steakhouse and the two gorged themselves on food including pie. "This was a wonderful date. In fact, it was just as good as the one we went on to see the Rock n' Roll hall of fame." Castiel said as they headed into Fort Worth proper to see some more sights. Dean grinned and surprised the Hunter by planting a kiss on his cheek. "I love rock. You love plants. I wanted you to at least like rock just like I like plants now that I've seen them through your eyes so to speak." He replied.

Samandriel made an exaggerated face when the two returned and teasingly protested at the PDA they were engaged in.


	18. Castiel Needs a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FILLER CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT MAJOR ONE! THERE HAS BEEN A MINOR TIME SKIP! ENJOY!

Castiel wondered absently to himself what he should get Dean for their year anniversary. He decided he'd pray to Lucifer and see what the elder Archangel told him. "Lucifer, morning star of heaven and Dean's boss, please answer my prayer. Amen." He mumbled.

A rustle of wings indicated that Lucifer was obliging the Hunter and sure enough, Lucifer appeared with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. "What do you want Castiel?" He asked.

"I need a gift for my one year anniversary with Dean." Castiel admitted.

Lucifer smiled. "Father has decided that Dean deserves to be elevated from Seraph to Archangel. So I suppose for an anniversary gift, you could help create his Archangel Sword." He replied.

Castiel looked to be in awe. "I could do that? Really? I thought it was tailored to the Archangel?" He asked in confusion.

Lucifer laughed. "Normally yes it is. But you and Dean share a profound bond. So it would be fine if you put some of your soul into it." He replied.

"Won't I die if I do that?" Castiel asked.

"No. You'll just be really tired and lethargic for a few hours or a few days depending on how much of your soul you gave to the blade. Your soul would mend itself and you'd be good as new. If you rested and took a break during your downtime from the blade making." Lucifer replied with narrowed eyes at the older Novak.

Castiel blushed but shrugged. "The world won't save itself you know. Anyway, how do I help create Dean's Sword?" He deflected.

Lucifer frowned for a moment before smiling. "Come with me then." He replied as he grabbed the older Novak and they disappeared swiftly.


	19. Benny Got Wings and Dean Gets Promoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny was a vampire in canon. In _my_ fic, Benny got wings rather than fangs. So Benny is _not_ and never was a vampire in my fic. Sorry if that upsets you. (But not really because I don't care ^_^)

Dean lounged on Samandriel's bed while the Novak brothers played an intense game of chess that neither one wanted to lose. The sandy haired angel watched them with only slight interest.

Suddenly, Benny Lafitte arrived and Dean sat up with a grin. "Benny! What brings you from on high brother?" He asked happily.

"I come bearing gifts. And news." Benny drawled. Samandriel's jaw gaped open slightly. He'd never heard such a beautiful drawl in all his life.

"Oh? Well lay it on me then." Dean replied. Benny nodded and handed Dean a sleek case. It looked like any normal case. Castiel looked excited suddenly. He abandoned his and Samandriel's game to get closer to the two angels.

Dean opened the case and his eyes widened. "Benny this is an Archangel's Blade." He said in a hushed voice.

"I know it is." Benny replied patiently. He _loved_ this part of the job. Benny got a kick out of the way angels handled promotions. And Dean's reaction would be the best of all once he got the whole story.

Dean put two and two together and whooped happily. "I got promoted! Yes!" He cheered. Benny laughed because this wasn't the best part yet. That was coming up really quickly and Benny couldn't wait.

Dean wrapped his fingers around his new blade and gasped sharply as he felt a familiar soul surge up to meet his grace. Wide green eyes turned toward a smug looking Castiel. "Cas?" He sounded stunned.

"Lucifer said it would be a great anniversary gift and he took me upstairs to help make it. It took me a whole two weeks to recover from but it's so worth it. Happy Anniversary and congratulations on your promotion." Castiel replied smugly.

Dean dismissed his sword without a thought and quickly went to the human. Benny grinned when his friend grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him like he was Dean's salvation from death.

"This is amazing! Thanks Cas! This is the best gift ever!" Dean said against his lips. The panting raven haired Hunter nodded in a dazed manner. "You're welcome." He replied dazedly. Samandriel snorted in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the meet is finally here. I'll try to do a much slower burn for Bendriel but I make no promises.


	20. You're WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel drops a bombshell on poor Samandriel that may just drive the younger Novak to an early grave. Maybe. And Samandriel gets a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Benny in this chapter.

Castiel fidgeted as he waited for Samandriel to return from the nearby diner with their food. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" He asked his angel for the millionth time. 

Dean sighed silently. "Don't worry so much Cas. If Samandriel loves you, which I know for a fact that he does, he'll be fine with it. Hell he might even be happy about it." The green-eyed Archangel replied. 

Samandriel walked into the hotel room with a bag of greasy burgers and fries, juggling four drinks in his hand. Dean hopped up to help him and beamed. "You got _pie_!" He gushed happily as he helped the younger Novak set the food down on the table.

Samandriel grinned. "I _did_ get pie. I wanted to bribe you for a favor." He agreed. Dean nodded abesently as he inhaled the air around the pie. "Ask and ye shall receive." He replied dreamily.

Castiel looked a little put out that his boyfriend was making heart eyes at a fucking pie. Samandriel cracked a shit-eating grin. "I want you to bring Benny here." He said. 

Dean blinked and looked at the younger human. "Benny?" He asked in confusion. Samandriel didn't even huff. "Yes. Benny. That really hot angel that was here a few months ago to present you with your Sword." He replied patiently. 

"Yo Benny! Your boss is calling!" Dean called lazily to the ceiling. Benny appeared and raised an eyebrow. "You rang boss?" He drawled. 

"Samandriel wanted to see you." Dean replied. He sat down with Castiel and nudged him with a shoulder, startling the elder Novak.

"I'm retiring from hunting!" Castiel blurted gracelessly. The room fell silent, Dean burying his face in his hands, Benny fighting not to burst out laughing, and Samandriel gaping in shock.

"You're WHAT?!" The younger Novak shrieked. Dean groaned quietly and Castiel floundered for a moment.

"I'm retiring. To live with Dean. We're going to um get married. And uh live a normal life. Away from the supernatural." He stumbled over his words. 

Samandriel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you _honestly_ think that you'll be able to turn a blind eye to the supernatural community when you hear of a creature killing an innocent human?" He asked. Dean bristled at the idea that Castiel was so heartless.

Castiel nearly deflated but Dean's presence bolstered him. "No but Dean and I will discuss it and if we can, we'll pass it to another Hunter in the area. If we can't, then we'll hunt it down and kill it. But we're not going to live like this anymore. If you wish to do so, then I will support you in any way I can Samandriel. But I......I don't want to live the life of a drifter anymore. I want more. I want more for myself and I want a real home. With Dean." He replied earnestly. 

Samandriel smiled, surprising the elder brother. "I understand. And I'm happy for you Castiel. You and Dean deserve to be happy together." He said softly. 

"Really? You're not resentful?" Castiel asked hesitantly. Samandriel shook his head. "Not at all." He replied with a happy expression on his face.

"Benny has nothing to do in Heaven but be a messenger. He can tag along with you to make sure you don't get killed or worse and I'm sure Crowley will order his demons to leave you alone." Dean jumped in. Benny nodded agreeably. 

"Then it's settled. When do you want to do this Castiel?" Samandriel asked cheerfully. Castiel relaxed and even grinned back at his brother. 

"We're going to slowly ease out of actively hunting. So I was thinking a month or two tops. Right Dean?" He looked to the archangel for confirmation. Dean nodded as he handed out food.

"Yeah. That should do it. A few more big hunts to slake the thirst so to speak and then we're house hunting and planning our wedding." He agreed.


	21. An Invitation of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Michifer chapter. It's a filler chapter until plans for the wedding start up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I might have forgotten to mention that Michael and Lucifer are bonded mates. Oops.

"Dean's getting married to a human!" A cherub squealed. Michael spit his coffee out and coughed violently. Lucifer snickered beside him as he smacked the other archangel on the back. All Hell broke loose when the cherub's shriek was finished. There were groaned disappointments from some of the other angels who would rather have had Dean to themselves as well as raucous cheers congratulating the pair on getting together.

Money changed hands and grumbling sounded but it was all in good fun. "W-what?" Michael croaked. Lucifer grinned. "Dean and Castiel are getting married. They're going to start planning the wedding soon." He replied.

Michael smiled. "I'm happy for them." He murmured. Lucifer nodded. "Me too." He agreed. The two archangels sat in happy, companionable silence, Lucifer scooting around the desk to sit next to his mate. Michael hummed happily and leaned his head on the younger angel's shoulder.

"The only thing that would make this even better would be if Father was here. That way we could just leave and take a vacation." He said. Lucifer snickered. "We still could.....if we can convince Raphael to run things for a bit." He replied. 

"Maybe later. When things settle down. But for now, we'll just keep stealing little moments like these." Michael said. Lucifer nodded and leaned his head on top of Michael's dark locks. 

"I love you. I just want you to know that." He murmured. Michael chuckled softly.

"I _do_ know that Lucifer. And I love you too." He replied quietly.


	22. Wedding Bells in the Air?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel start planning their wedding. When everyone jumps in to lend a hand, chaos reigns.

"No no no no NO!" Castiel yelled as he tugged his raven hair in frustration. 

Dean sighed silently before flapping over to stand next to his aggravated fiance. "Calm down Cas. They're only trying to help." He murmured. Castiel sighed as well and leaned against the taller angel for a moment.

"Tell us what you want us to do Castiel." Benny said softly. Samandriel nodded from beside the towering angel. 

"Benny, Samandriel please go make sure the florist and the caterer got the right flowers and food this time." Castiel pleaded. The two nodded and disappeared. 

Dean dug his fingers into Castiel's shoulders, drawing a long groan from the human. "You're freaking out Cas. Just relax. This wedding will be perfect." He soothed.

"How do you know? Everything has been going wrong Dean! The flowers, the food, the venue! We can't catch a break!" Castiel whined. Dean bit back the laughter he desperately wanted to let loose and smiled fondly as he continued to massage the blue-eyed human's shoulders and neck.

"I never dreamed that we'd be here Cas. When we first met, you hated my guts. So as far as I'm concerned, things are perfect just the way they are. Besides, I'm an Archangel baby. I can do things you've never seen before. Have a little faith." Dean replied cheerfully. Castiel smiled despite himself and relaxed into the angel's touch. 

Dean raised an eyebrow when Michael and Lucifer appeared with twin grins. "What're you two doing down here?" He asked curiously. 

"We're here to support our favorite brother in his time of joy." Lucifer shrugged. Michael nodded. "Besides, we heard you were in need of a place to have a wedding." He agreed.

"And you two just happen to know a place?" Dean asked. Lucifer nodded again.

"And where might that place be?" Dean asked. Michael grinned. 

"Heaven of course." He replied smugly. Dean laughed. "I thought you just said Heaven." He chortled. 

"I did." Michael said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter came out so short. I'll do my best to bring you longer ones as the story progresses.


End file.
